1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a flexible display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a flexible display device has a panel that adds flexibility to the flexible display device by forming a device layer for producing an image on a flexible substrate, and has a very useful aspect of bending the panel at an appropriate curvature and using the flexible display device as desired.